Robotic surgical systems have surgical robotic devices or components positioned within a target cavity of a patient such that one or more arms or other components of such a device are configured to perform a procedure within the cavity. In these systems, an external controller is operably coupled to the surgical device such that a user can control or manipulate the device within the patient's cavity via the external controller. One disadvantage of such systems is the lack of tactile feedback for the user during the procedure. That is, the surgeon cannot “feel” the amount of force being applied by or on the arms or components of the surgical device within the patient's cavity in the same way that a surgeon would get some tactile feedback using standard laparoscopic tools (involving long tools inserted through trocars that are positioned into the cavity through incisions).
There is a need in the art for improved robotic surgical systems that can detect and/or measure forces applied at or on robotic surgical devices positioned within a patient and/or provide haptic feedback to the user at the external controller.